


Not All Pearls Know Each Other

by Capucine



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Backstory, Gen, Not Happy, Past Abuse, Short One Shot, Slavery, pearls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Pearls may not know each other...but most of them knew who the Renegade Pearl was, back in the day.</p><p>Blue Diamond's Pearl was one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not All Pearls Know Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> I call Blue Diamond's Pearl 'Blue Pearl' for the story. I kinda liked a Tumblr post I found that had tons of drawings of different colored pearls based on real colors, I believe.

Blue Pearl was a designation--all Pearls came in many colors. There were enough of them that color divisions had been made--they were distinguished among. Works of art, a skill and science that had taken many years to perfect.

She didn't talk much. Blue Pearl didn't really talk at all. That didn't mean there weren't words in her head--bouncing around like...something. She'd seen things bounce, but she often didn't know how to describe it. What they were called--how or why they bounced.

Every word she knew, beyond the basic service language, was scrounged from listening in. A Pearl automatically knew the words she needed to know--and continued to learn.

The Renegade Pearl was whispered about, among the Pearls--the only ones who discussed things with each other. Small, whispered conversations at best, sometimes a look, sometimes a touch, even.

The Renegade Pearl had a backstory that had started out all too familiar.

A Bismuth (could have been any other high-ranking gem, had this been the same story) had owned the Renegade Pearl. Bismuths were high-ranking--and very well-known for being immature.

This one had a habit of throwing tantrums. Of screaming her head off, of throwing things--more importantly, of harming the Renegade Pearl. Of striking her with something hard enough to send her back into her gem. Of scaring her badly enough none of the Pearls close to her (the few that could corroborate the story) could get her to so much as look at them.

It was said that one day, the Bismuth lost her temper once again--and went too far. She cracked the Renegade Pearl's gem.

Rose Quartz was the one who intervened--they had been on Earth, and Bismuth was a member of Pink Diamond's court. She'd saved the Renegade Pearl, with her tears. The ones that healed cracked gems and the like.

It was also said that the Bismuth burned, a bright blue flame, yellow fumes making the air reek.

No one knew for sure what had happened to her, though.

All the Pearls knew one thing for sure--no one could follow in the Renegade Pearl's footsteps.

Blue Pearl knew that the slightest misstep _now_ could land in instant shattering. And so, she didn't talk. She let the words roll around her mind, seep through layers of thought.

Maybe one day there'd be a safe person to talk to.

Maybe one day.

But today was a day for silence--and staying alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, felt like I had to write it, I guess. Hope you enjoyed it. Maybe more Pearls-centric stuff in the future, if people like it--and longer.
> 
> Also, semi-based on the theory that the seeming Bismuth in one episode is Pearl's former 'owner.' Long shot, but makes some sense.
> 
> Also, that Rose is not Pink Diamond.
> 
> Those are the theories. :)


End file.
